Don't Throw Me Out
by Please Die
Summary: There's a new professor at Hogwarts... A handsome one. What happens when Hermione falls in the wrong hands? Will the secretive Snape come to her rescue?


Disclaimer: JKR owns all of the Harry Potter Characters. I am not making money off of them! Don't Throw Me Out 

**Chapter One: Mysterious**

"Wake up! We want to be first in line!" Molly Weasly's voice rang through the quiet burrow. Hermione rolled over groggily trying to fall back to sleep, but the warm smell of fresh waffles wafted through the house. She slowly got out of Ginny's extra bed and walked heavily down the creaky old stairs. The half-asleep faces of Harry and Ron greeted her when she walked into the kitchen. Their hair was wild and messy from the night before and they wore knitted pajamas made custom by Molly. Hermione's chestnut hair was in a tangly mess and she wore her favorite black pajamas with little blue bunnies everywhere. The trio sat down at the rickety wooden table and dug into the syrup-laden waffles.

Molly was bright and cheery even in the wee hours of the morning. She was excited that she would only have to buy school supplies for two. She hummed a happy tune as she cooked, a pleasant smile on her face. A rough impatient rapping came from the door.

"Come in!" She yelled through the door. The sallow face of Professor Snape appeared in the doorway as the door swung open swiftly.

"Why, hello, Severus. What can I do for you this morning?" Molly inquired politely. Snape walked in from the cold briskly. When Harry saw him a scowl came over his usually sweet face.

"I need to speak with Arthur immediately about You-Know-What," he hissed as though in pain. Molly went off to fetch Arthur as Snape gazed around the cozy kitchen. His eyes fell on Hermione's pajamas and a cynical look appeared on his face. She looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Good morning, Severus. Why don't we take this into my study, where people won't listen," Arthur said, pulling on his shabby robe. Snape followed Arthur, still eyeing Hermione's pajamas. When Hermione looked up, she saw that Ron was near bursting with laughter.

"What?" she asked incredulously. Ron put his hand over his mouth and swallowed what had been in there.

"You should have seen your face!" He burst out, guffawing. Harry slapped him behind his head, shutting him up. Hermione crossed her arms in response.

"We've got to go get ready. Remember, this is our last year. We want it to be the best! So shut up, Ron!" Harry scolded, pushing his black hair away from his eyes. And with that, Ron stormed out of the room, still chuckling to himself. Harry and Hermione climbed the stairs and after they had all gotten ready for the day they met downstairs by the fireplace. Ginny conversed with Hermione quietly, giggling ever so often.

"Time to go, children," Arthur said, handing Ron the pot of floo powder. He grabbed a handful and threw it into the fire. Emerald flames exploded in the fireplace. He stepped in saying "Diagon Alley." Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly followed him into the sooty fireplace. They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and after greeting Tom they ventured out into Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron ran off with the permission of Molly to the Quidditch store to gawk at the latest model of broomsticks. Hermione turned excitedly to Ginny.

"I've got to go to a small bookstore down the street. You want to come with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I'll see if I can get some special books I wanted," Ginny said, winking. Hermione smiled and the two of them walked down the cobble stone street to a small worn out store. The sign was hanging off to one side, but she could tell it read "Madame Bria's Book Shop." Hermione opened the dusty door and walked in. Ginny followed her in. Hermione went straight to the counter and got on line while Ginny wandered through the vast shelves of books. In front of Hermione was a young man in his late twenties tapping his foot impatiently. She watched him for a while, gazing at his closed eyes. She swallowed deeply. The man's eyes opened revealing piercing orange eyes. He smiled mischievously. Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at her feet. He was holding the same books Hermione had ordered. They were for her private defense against the dark arts lessons for she had risen above everyone, even the curriculum. He placed the books on the counter and paid with two sparkling galleons. He came up beside Hermione and whispered into her ear.

"I'll be watching you…" He swept past her leaving a strange feeling in her stomach.

**AN:** Sorry I've been gone for so long. I still feel that all my other stories have horrible plots and go way to quickly, so I decided to start up a new story. I hope you like it!

-Rosie


End file.
